Ash's Legendary Challenge
by MathiasNightlord01
Summary: What if Ash befriends a Legendary Pokémon 4 years before he gets Pikachu and it goes with him on his Journey? What if Ash studied See full details inside! Inspired by Master of Legendaries by sojoukou senkuo.


**Ash's Legendary Challenge**

* * *

What if Ash befriends a Legendary Pokémon 4 years before he gets Pikachu and it goes with him on his Journey? What if Ash studied more about the Pokémon world before going on his Journey and knew more about Pokémon training than he did in cannon because of it? This challenge was inspired by Master of Legendaries by sojoukou senkuo.

* * *

**There are two basic themes that can be used for this challenge:**

* * *

**(Theme 1):**

The basic theme is that he befriends a Legendary Pokémon that's been injured by Team Rocket or one of the other Criminal Organizations that managed to escape to somewhere in the forest, sea shore, river, or mountain near Pallet Town. Then, after Ash finds it, He nurses it back to health and it decides to stay in Pallet with Ash until he becomes a Pokémon Trainer.

Then, when he is late to pick one of the Kanto Starters he had his eye on from Professor Oak, He asks Oak if he can use a different Pokémon for his starter and shows Oak the Pokémon he befriended who wishes to go with Ash on his Journey.

Then, after Oak says it's alright with him if Ash starts with the Pokémon he befriended, Oak gives him a special Ball that is ironically, in the colors of the Pokémon he befriended and Ash catches the Pokémon and then they leave Pallet Town on their Journey together.

* * *

**(Theme 2):**

The Second Theme is that after escaping and being injured by Team Rocket or one of the other Criminal Organizations a legendary Pokémon has an egg and loses it while trying to get away where it is found and hatched by Ash, who keeps it a secret from everyone because he's afraid they'll take the egg from him until it hatches. He then spends the next 4 years training and taking care of the Pokémon in the forest close to his house somewhere nearby.

Then, when he is late to pick one of the Kanto Starters he had his eye on from Professor Oak, He asks Oak if he can use a different Pokémon for his starter and shows Oak the Pokémon he hatched and befriended who wishes to go with Ash on his Journey.

Then, after Oak says it's alright with him if Ash starts with the Pokémon he befriended, Oak gives him a special Ball that is ironically, in the colors of the Pokémon he befriended and Ash catches the Pokémon and then they leave Pallet Town on their Journey together.

* * *

**Here are the main requirements for both themes of the Challenge:**

1.) Ash is smarter and more knowledgeable about the Pokémon World and Pokémon Training before setting out on his Journey.

2.) Ash must be male, no Genderbending or Yaoi themes allowed

3.) Since Ash is smarter in the story, his Pokémon won't disobey his orders like Charizard in cannon

4.) Ash must age and grow in this story

5.)The clothes he wears to Unova are banned (because I don't like his Unova design)

6.) Captures more Pokémon than he does in cannon and rotates them out to train all of them

7.) Captures a least few Shiny Pokémon

8.) captures at least some of the Legendary Pokémon he encounters in the movies and anime series (In the type he specializes in)

9.) Shiny Pokémon are about 5 times stronger than Normal Pokémon of their species

10.) All Pokémon must NOT be limited to 4 four moves but can learn any amount of moves that they are able to learn from their move sets from both the games and anime and retain those moves after learning them. Under no circumstances are the Pokémon's moves to be limited, be it League Rules, Gym Battles, Contests, or Grand Festival Rules, I've seen it done before and it just makes the battles boring and repetitive, they are to have full access to the all the moves they can moves they learn in ALL battles

11.) All moves MUST come from the games, the anime, or the Movies. Moves from the Pokémon TCG (Trading Card Game) are not allowed.

12.) All Pokémon Myths and Legends must be consistent with that of the Anime and Movies.

13.) Ash must have more of his Pokémon fully evolve.

14.) Author must Choose any one of these for the Paring (No Harems or Pokeshipping):

Ash x Cynthia

Ash x Karen

Ash x Lyra

Ash x Phoebe

Ash x Shauntal

Ash x Janine

Ash x Iris (Black and White 2 Appearance)

Ash x Prof. Juniper

Ash x Solana

Ash x Sabrina

Ash x Jeanette Fisher

Ash x May

Ash x Dawn

Ash x Greta

Ash x Anabel

Ash x Solidad

Ash x Roxie

Ash x Jasmine

Ash x Flannery

Ash x Maylene

Ash x Clair

Ash x Winona

Ash x Fantina

Ash x Melody (Movie 2)

Ash x Marble

Ash x Ursula

Ash x Candice

Ash x Fennel

Ash x Elesa

Ash x Hilda

Ash x OC

Ash x Cynthia

Ash x Karen

Ash x Fantina

Ash x Lyra

Ash x Phoebe

Ash x Shauntal

Ash x Iris

Ash x Prof. Juniper

Ash x Solana

Ash x Sabrina

Ash x Jeanette Fisher

Ash x May

Ash x Dawn

Ash x Greta

Ash x Anabel

Ash x Solidad

Ash x Melody (Movie 2)

Ash x Marble

Ash x Ursula

Ash x Candice

Ash x Fennel

Ash x Elesa

Ash x Hilda

Ash x OC

* * *

**MUST Choose ONE of the of the following Legendary Pokémon for Ash to use as his Starter Pokemon:**

* * *

Articuno

Zapdos

Moltres

Mew

Latios

Latias

Ho-Oh

Lugia

Raikou

Suicune

Groudon

Rayquaza

Deoxys

Giratina

Cresselia

Darkrai

Heatran

Shaymin

Victini

Thundurus

Reshiram

Zekrom

Meloetta

* * *

**Recomended:**

Rating should range from K+ through M

Stories should be written mostly in the third person point of view (Highly Recommended!)

If Rating is M, have some Lemons and/or Limes

Use Bulbapedia as a source for Pokemon information

**PM MathiasNightlord01 if you decide to take the Challenge or Post a story claiming to take the challenge somewhere in the summary or first chapter.**


End file.
